


An Avenger's Ultimatum

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [4]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Widow battles an enemy she cannot understand:<br/>Spy vs Witch. Sex vs Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avenger's Ultimatum

(This Story occurs before the events of Age of Ultron and features many characters from the greater Universe)

 

The prisoner shuddered awake with a start: bolting upright only to rattle the chains holding her in place. Twisting in the wooden seat, the redhead groaned, head still spinning. Leaning forward she blinked hard as light slowly returned to her world. Attempting to ignore the ringing in her ears, Natasha Romanoff surveyed the dank surroundings with disdain; even as she began testing her bonds.

 

So the mission had gone sour, she was used to that. While Natasha hadn't intended to be knocked unconscious it was an operational hazard, and the redhead was more than equipped to deal with it.

 

Shifting her hips against the bottom of the wooden seat, Natasha felt the weight of the utility belt strapped around her waist. Nothing but empty p. No weapons, no communications, no back up. The ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agent released a frustrated breath, brushing a booted heel against the ground. In the old days there would have been a task force specifically to get her out of this; now she was alone.

 

The mission parameters had shifted, that was obvious, though the essential requirements had not changed: the redhead was here to survey the castle for potential threats; intelligence suggesting this Sokovian fortress was a HYDRA sub-base. Given the high security she had encountered, the ex-agent was now more inclined to believe them.

 

Natasha stayed calm: she had a team that backed her up in this kind of situation. They weren't exactly reliable, but they packed a big punch, and more than that, they were friends. Natasha closed her eyes. She could hardly blame Tony Stark for this one, she had chosen to survey the castle alone, believing it to be a minor stakeout: hardly worthy of the Avengers. She had been arrogant, but when your team consists of Gods and monsters it's hard not to have something to prove. 

 

Hearing the metal door to her cell clunk menacingly, Natasha straightened up in her seat, ready to confront her captors. Choosing a more upright, dignified pose, the redhead felt her black combat suit tighten reassuringly against her curves: coiled and ready to strike.

 

The door swung open alarmingly quickly, the heavy metal slamming against the castle wall and reverberating in place, dust falling from the brickwork around her. Given the rust and weight of the vault-like entranceway, Natasha was surprised to find a small, waifish brunette standing opposite her, illuminated only by the light that could now spill into the cell.

 

Both women eyed each other carefully, neither greeting the other. Natasha guessed the girl was around 20: not a leader, so perhaps an underling? Hardly suited for intimidation. Yet the brunette had an otherworldly quality; the tilt of her head, the twist in her stance. Combined with an unusual dress sense her demeanour suggested something… unprecedented.

 

Stepping into the room, the brunette moved with purpose, boots echoing against stone. Taking in the girl's body, Natasha was again surprised, next to no muscle, no visible weapons. This child was to be her interrogator?

 

"You don't talk much," Natasha stated curiously, watching as the girl continued to take her in; passing behind her chair as she circled the tied-up redhead. Neglecting to respond, the brunette slunk soundlessly around her, bright eyes never leaving the Agent's face.

 

Natasha decided the girl was pretty, in-spite of her somewhat unkempt appearance. Her gypsy-like attire suggested a Sokovian origin; the clothing mismatched yet somewhat appealing:

 

The brunette's slight, distressed black dress was thin enough to reveal the pert body underneath. The garment was cut revealingly: the neck deep, the hem just reaching mid-thigh. Wrapped in a deep red shawl to keep out the cold, the tattered garment was indicative of the girl's streetwise nature.

 

Meeting the brunette's bizarre gaze, Natasha was absorbed by the girl's huge green eyes, seemingly transfixed by the redhead's very existence. Surrounded by excessive, blurred mascara, the Sarkovian's stare seemed to penetrate her soul, while ultimately betraying the youth and underlying lack of confidence of her interrogator.

 

"This your first time?" Natasha asked playfully, watching the brunette twitch in reaction:

 

"It’s a good act, but do you really think you can torture me?" Natasha scoffed, smirking in-spite of her powerless position:

 

"I didn't know HYDRA had fallen so far they would use little girl's to do their dirty work."

 

Eliciting no response, the redhead began to wonder if this woman even spoke English. If she didn’t then this wasn’t an interrogation; meaning torture was now more likely. Since Natasha wasn’t really in the mood for pain, she decided it was time for a daring escape.

 

Turning back toward the entrance, Natasha listened carefully: The redhead could register no sound coming from the hallway beyond. No armed escort? If she could break free of her restraints this would be the perfect time to break out-

 

-The brunette flicked her arm, hand contorting as it suddenly moved through the air. Natasha watched, astonished, as the heavy metal door swung back on its hinges without the girl even touching its surface: Slamming shut with an echoing clang, the sound reverberated around the tiny room, more dust dropping from the ceiling:

 

"No more thoughts of eh-scape Spy, you leave when I’m ready. Or in bag…”

 

Natasha opened and closed her mouth; had she telegraphed her intentions in some way? Looking back up at the mysterious girl, she noted the red smoke wafting up from her left hand, before meeting her eyes once more. Natasha watched as they faded from red to green. The ex-agent braced herself: 

 

"So you're one of Strucker's enhanced? Telekinetic or psychic? S.H.I.E.L.D has done research into Neuro-electrical interfacing..."

 

The brunette frowned as she struggled to register the redhead's assertion. Realising her words had not translated, Natasha spoke more carefully:

 

"You," she nodded at the brunette, " You can move objects with your mind?" The redhead's nose crinkled:

 

"Did you know what I was going to do?"

 

Not responding immediately, the brunette stepped forward slowly, eyes moving across the other woman's face. Swiping a loose strand of dark wavy hair behind an ear, she spoke calmly; her strong Sokovian accent coming through in just a short statement:

 

"All you need to know? I am weird."

 

Shrugging of her shawl, the brunette hung the worn weave over the back of the dilapidated chair. Leaning over the prisoner, the girl raised a hand; flexing her long fingers in the air around the ex-agent's head. Natasha watched cautiously: If this girl was telepathic this interrogation could actually go pretty badly for her:

 

"So you're weird, I get that... But you don't want to go poking around in my mind, you might not like what’s in there..."

 

The brunette ignored her, the girl's large eyes sliding over Natasha's face and back up to her gaze:

 

"I grow up in war-torn hell-hole, I am... experiment. I get off on fear..."

 

The redhead nodded: the girl had a point; if anyone could understand having a messed up background, it was Natasha Romanoff. Maybe then she could use their shared experience as leverage, reason with the foreign girl on mutual ground:

 

"I get it, I went through the same thing as a kid, till S.H.I.E.L.D took me in."

 

"You also get powers through Alien staff taken from Norse God?" The brunette responded, her broken English not disguising her amusement. 

 

"Well no..." Natasha replied, taken aback. Deciding on a different approach that suited her own style, the redhead continued, asking questions herself since the girl apparently didn't need to:

 

"So they made you, using the staff? We tried to deep-six that research but I heard all of your kind died in HYDRA's experiments, or were at least horribly scarred..."

 

Natasha ran her eyes over the brunette's lithe curves appreciatively; making sure the other girl could see her inspection:

 

"But I guess you lucked out. You fit together pretty well."

 

The brunette’s mouth became a thin line of irritation; she had given away information. Again. Who was interrogating whom? Meeting the redhead's eyes, it was her turn to be intimidated, green orbs amused but giving nothing away. The Sokovian chose to scowl back at the other woman's smirk. When she replied the girl was overly assertive:

 

"You think you will geht out of here? This is your… ultimatum? I see S.H.I.E.L.D's scars all over the inside of your head Romanoff. You are, muddled…"

 

"Getting lost in my head huh?" Natasha said, a small grin curving her lips. Maybe she could keep this girl out, provided she kept to the right thoughts:

 

"Why do I think you're winging this?" Natasha asked playfully.

 

Again the brunette stared back at her, hard eyes faltering slightly:

 

"Right, another American expression..." the redhead explained apologetically:

 

"I think you are making this up as you go along, preying on my vulnerability. What if I don't believe in your tricks huh?" Natasha asked, pausing to conjure a thought before asking her next question:

 

"Like, what am I thinking right now??"

 

Focusing on the spy's mind, the brunette felt imagination reverberate through the redhead's consciousness. Eyes flickering red, her mouth feel open:

 

.....

 

Naked and crouched on all fours, she felt the plastic cock pushed between her virgin cheeks, the hard spear stretching her crack wide open.

 

Feeling the massive dildo press against her puckered little hole, she could not speak, frozen in place; the image hazy but unmistakable.

 

Shuddering the brunette gasped, spittle flying from her lips as the enemy agent gripped her waist tightly. Plunging forward, the redhead swung her hips upward.

 

Soft flesh reverberated under the impact, her whole body shunted forward. Overwhelmed, the brunette howled, light and ecstasy pulsing all around her.

 

.....

 

Wanda flinched, gasping in shock and scrabbling away from the redhead as she frantically escaped the spy's thoughts. Falling back against the brickwork, the brunette gaped, eyes wide as the fantasy faded from her mind, hands instinctively grasping her own behind.

 

Natasha chuckled darkly, watching the shocked young woman twitch:

 

"So you saw that huh? Like it??"

 

Leaning back, the Spy seemed at ease in her confinement, opening her thighs and cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

 

Meanwhile her façade of confidence shaken; Wanda twisted the many cheap rings that adorned her fingers. Taking a steadying breath, the girl responded weakly:

 

"You think- think you can shock me??"

 

Natasha frowned:

 

"You're good, but if I were trying to shock you I'd be thinking about this…"

 

The brunette felt the dark thoughts flood over her before she had time to shut them out, the horrors of Natasha Romanoff's past all bombarding her at once.

 

Stumbling forward, Wanda squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her temples; She had to keep the agent's pain out. Reaching for the redhead, she slapped the woman across the face:

 

Natasha reeled sideways, her chains rattling. Shaking short, wavy red hair away from her brow, the ex-agent saw fear in her captive's eyes. Blinking, Natasha came to her senses; She could not let this devolve into a who's more screwed up contest; antagonising a clearly deranged witch might end badly for her. Deciding to be reasonable, Natasha responded:

 

"I'm sorry, that was... unnecessary. But I wanted you to understand; we are the same. I can get you out of here!"

 

The brunette took a deep breath, still flustered by the ex-assassin's projection:

 

"Perhaps we are more alike than I thought..." Wanda mumbled, looking away from her captive.

 

Natasha smiled: This vulnerability could be a critical turning point in their interaction. She could use this!

 

"I hear what you ah thinking Romanoff..." The brunette responded dryly, turning back, her conviction returning, "you are the only prisoner here Spy! And I have my own Ultimatum…"

 

Natasha scowled; it seemed that any clear, focused thoughts she formulated became accessible to the girl before her. By that logic the only way to keep her secrets concealed was not to think of them. To stay calm and distracted:

 

"I won't tell you anything. We both know you've been through a lot kid, but you're no soldier, you’re not even a baby monster! Just a scared little girl."

 

Now it was the young woman's turn to smile:

 

"You know nothing of me. You think I have to hit you, to even talk to you, to play my mind games?"

 

Sauntering forward, Wanda moved close to her captive with renewed assurance. Natasha blinked, eyes widening as the girl threw a long, hose-covered leg over the chair; lowering herself into the Spy's lap. The redhead tensed as the psychic planted her body against her own, seemingly getting comfortable:

 

"Sorry nowhere else to sit." The brunette said matter-of-factly, flipping long, loose dark hair over her shoulder:

 

"Since you resist I must go deeper now."

 

Natasha watched suspiciously as the girl slid forward; thighs brushing tantalisingly against the agent's own. 

 

Raising her hands, the brunette flexed her palms, black nails gyrating as they hovered just above Natasha's temples.

 

The redhead's mouth fell open as she began to feel movement in her own mind; this was different, the girl was really getting inside now:

 

Feeling this presence grow, Natasha attempted to resist, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head feebly before staring nervously back at the girl once more.

 

Red, glowing Iris' greeted the Agent's befuddled gaze, power emanating from the smaller girl's stare:

 

"What, what are you?...." 

 

Natasha felt woozy, the room around them fading into endless black.

 

.....

 

"Welcome to de inside of your head," the girl responded, smiling back at the bewildered redhead:

 

"Kind of empty in here, no?"

 

Natasha looked around them: It was dark but they were bathed in light, it's source seemingly nowhere; or maybe everywhere. Colours twinkled floating in space, close but just out of reach. The redhead sensed they hadn't moved, that they were still somehow in the cell, that she could even see it if she focused hard enough. Natasha frowned; Something told her there was much more to this than she could even comprehend:

 

"I don't know what kind of trick you're playing here, but if I weren't cuffed to this chair-"

 

"You aren't cuffed Romanoff,” the girl said lightly, “not if you don't want to be."

 

Natasha pulled at her chains; but they had already gone.

 

"Woah..." Natasha gasped, not sure whether to be anxious or impressed.

 

The girl smiled, stepping backward before turning on a heel; studying the glowing haze all around them:

 

“This is the doorway into your mind, your inner sanctum.”

 

"My head… So I can do what I like?" The redhead asked carefully, examining her free hands in the dream space.

 

The foreign girl twisted back around, eyebrow raised:

 

"Yess-”

 

Before the brunette could finish she flinched backwards; Natasha had both sidearms raised, her trusty twin Walthers both aimed at the girl's head:

 

Pulling the triggers, the guns bucked in her hands, the flash of each shot pulsing around her mind's eye. Pulling the triggers over and over, Natasha waited until she heard them finally click, emptied.

 

The wide-eyed brunette stared back at her attacker; alarmed but totally unharmed. Recovering from this shock the Sokovian smiled weakly:

 

"Thinking about hurting me doesn't actually hurt me."

 

"Right, just checking." Natasha replied slowly, considering her next option:

 

"Except... there is that one thing..."

 

The brunette blinked.

 

....

 

Eyes squeezed tightly shut, dark mascara ran down her cheek, whimpering as the dildo was slowly tugged backward out of her.

 

Struggling to comprehend this bizarre feeling, the girl could only shudder as the tip rubbed her forbidden opening; eyelashes fluttering.

 

Then the redhead powered forward once more, and she gasping, winded as she was stuffed yet again; the huge dildo burrowing deep into her bowels.

 

......

 

Wanda shook her head, eyes wide and disbelieving:

 

"H-how are you?..."

 

“A doorway into my mind: Wanda Maximoff??” Natasha replied scornfully:

 

“Doors can be passed through in either direction: You screw with me, I screw you."

 

The girl gulped, realizing she had lost the advantage; the prisoner had learnt her name, what else could she uncover? The redhead eyed her smugly: Even trapped inside her own head, she could play the brunette like an open book. 

 

Casting around, Wanda realized she could still only access the surface memories. Searching desperately, the girl used the only knowledge she had gathered from the Spy:

 

"You really only think of sex Romanoff!? You are Avenger, this, this iz your power?!"

 

The brunette watched the redhead's smile twitch, she'd hit a nerve. Good. If she were to expose a weakness she would have to go deeper:

 

"You are seductress?" Wanda asked, circling the agent cautiously.

 

Natasha blinked.

 

....

 

Natalie was at Stark Industries, on her knees; the CEO was calling her false name even as the strawberry blonde's cream ran down her chin.

 

"Seems like she is boss though, no??" Wanda asked chillingly, eying the erotic scene as it unfolded before them.

 

The omnipresent light flickered yet again.

 

....

 

The Black Widow was on her back, naked, the younger agent slipping her tongue deep between her pussy’s delicate folds. The blonde girl was determined, her technique sloppy but insistent; nose buried in her superior’s snatch.

 

"Who's pulling your strings Romanoff?” Wanda asked condescendingly: 

 

“Or are you just a puppet??"

 

Natasha shook her head angrily: 

 

“I’m always in control!”

 

The Witch was getting to her, the light surrounding them flickering more erratically.

 

....

 

Natasha was in a dojo. Where was she, San Francisco?

 

“Now dis tells me who you really are,” the brunette stated smugly.

 

“Wait…” Natasha started, studying their new surroundings more closely:

 

“Oh no…”

 

….

 

"Try to hit me," the redhead proclaimed simply. 

 

She took a loose, playful combat stance, ready for an attack but by no means threatened by the woman that she challenged.

 

"Seriously?" The taller brunette asked, shaking her head; short brown bob dancing around her elfish face, grinning at her sparring partner:

 

"Your sure about this?"

 

Natalia nodded: Spoilt trust fund kid, daughter of a powerful CEO: S.H.I.E.L.D had to keep these mad scientists in check. Unfortunately, Hank Pym was too old for martial arts. Thankfully, Hope Van Dyne was a different story.

 

The young board member began to stretch, inadvertently advertising her toned, athletic, but undeniably feminine frame. Sweating from their already intense workout together, her body glistened; encased in the tight polyester of her workout clothes.

 

The redhead smirked; Hope was a lot more fun than her usual marks. Unpredictable too. But women with Daddy issues were always ultimately the same: so desperate to rebel. That meant no pads; the gloves were off. All Natalia had to do was give the brunette a push, the Russian lilt of her accent punctuating her taunt:

 

“Come on Lady Science, show me what you’ve got!”

 

Hope grimaced, Natalia was literally asking for it.

 

The brunette lead with a fist that the redhead dodged easily, then an elbow she had to block to avoid. Stepping backward Natalia goaded the aggressive administrator with a naughty grin. Catching Hope’s high kick, she suddenly had a realization: her attacker was not as outmatched as she originally thought. Deciding to end this quickly, the agent put the other woman down.

 

Unable to break free, Hope could only gasp as her leg was yanked upward. Balance now way off centre, within a second she had gone from standing to on her back.

 

The annoying trainer leant over the brunette’s winded body; smirking.

 

“Well that was easy.”

 

Hope growled, taking the bait:

 

Springing off the mat, the brunette flung her hips toward the redhead. Wrapping her legs around the other woman’s head the brunette twisted sideways; bringing her opponent crashing down onto the floor with a dull thump.

 

Natalia didn’t flinch; a padded surface beat concrete any day. Not letting up, Hope attempted to drag the redhead backward, tough hands tugging at her tight grey leggings. Waiting until she was directly under the brunette, Natalia rolled them both, planting herself on top of her surprised partner. Tightening her abdomen, she pressed against Hope, before gripping her wrists and pinning them against the mat.

 

“Ready to give up yet?” Natalia asked smugly.

 

“Never!” Hope spat, struggling in the other woman’s grasp.

 

Natalia held firm, twisting against her captive to alleviate the brunt of her force. Time to have a little fun:

 

“Well since your not giving up and I can’t pin you any further, I guess we’re stuck together,” Natalia joked, eying the other woman playfully, “maybe I should get comfortable…”

 

Leaning into their embrace, the redhead pressed her full breasts against her less well-endowed partner’s. Just as quickly, the redhead squeezed her thigh up between the young board member’s taught legs.

 

Hope gasped, lashes fluttering, as an insistent knee pressed against her vulnerable core. Watching her partner in astonishment, she felt the redhead begin to gyrate slowly, driving her leg into the brunette’s still covered pussy. In-spite of her indignation, Hope couldn’t deny the friction was delicious:

 

“Ooooh… that’s… Talia, you promised you’d be professional this time.”

 

Natasha wanted to roll her eyes but remembered to stay in character; she was supposed to be Natalia Sokonova, horny Russian gymnast, not a manipulative S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Natalia… hardly her most creative alias:

 

“I just thought, even powerful business women need to let off some steam every now and again…”

 

Natalia thrusted her knee into the brunette’s core, watching as the woman tensed, eyes wide. The agent was taking an aggressive gamble, launching herself at the woman like this.

 

The brunette’s eyes turned angry, even as her lower lip trembled:

 

“What are you doing!? I’m not paying you to, to!.. If I wanted I could- mmmphh!!!”

 

Natalia cut Hope of with a surprising kiss.

 

The young board member was immediately muffled as the impertinent redhead captured her face, holding her in a smoldering embrace.

Hope's mouth opened in shock and she fell backwards onto the mat. Attempting to complain, her lips unconsciously parted and her opponent’s tongue took advantage, slipping inside. Hope balked, tasting the Russian even as her soft lips smeared against her own.

The brunette squirmed as the kiss deepened, Natalia leaning in to press their hot, sweat covered torso’s together; her trainer’s fuller body gliding against her slimmer frame, her red hair drifting past Hope's nose.

Turning her head away, Hope gasped, her face flush:

“Y-you think you can just-MMmmmgh!”

Natalia didn’t let up, diving into to kiss the unconvinced woman once more. Sometimes her targets needed… convincing.

The brunette’s eyes narrowed: Talia wanted a fight? Then she would get one.

For the insistent agent the kiss suddenly became interesting; Hope pulling her in and deepening an already intense make out. She had had a feeling the brunette would like it rough, her aggressive tendencies and interest in martial arts a pretty good give away. Still, Natalia was alarmed to find the other woman taking a hold, even mid-kiss! 

Loosening her grip on the brunette’s short bob, the redhead tilted her face further to the left, letting her tongue glide instead of thrust: finally allowing the board member some much needed air. That was when Natalia realized the tide was changing, that she was somehow losing this encounter!

That was when Hope struck; sucking Natalia’s lower lip, the brunette went from nipping to biting her opponent’s succulent flesh.

Natalia hissed as Hope’s teeth tugged at her plump lower lip, her grip momentarily loosening.

Grabbing the redhead’s wrist, Hope used all her strength to thrust upward into her trainer. Using momentum and surprise, the brunette dragged Natalia sideways, pressing her face first into the mat and twisting her right arm up into the woman’s back. 

Momentarily flailing, Natalia felt the brunette mount her from behind, twisting her body into the matt: she was trapped. In-spite of herself, the agent was impressed.

“Oww…” Natalia said sheepishly, her speech muffled by the padding pressed against her cheek.

“Your such a bad girl Talia!” Hope panted victoriously, “You, you thought what? I’d just let you take me?!”

 

The brunette laughed derisively, before using her free arm to check her watch.

 

“Hmmm, I still have time, at least enough to teach you some manners…”

 

Natalia frowned; she knew the brunette was a control freak, that testing her resolve would get a response. Yet in-spite of herself, the redhead felt nervous.

 

“Ohh, this is nice.” Hope said calmly, running an appreciative hand up the back of the gymnast’s leg to squeeze the swell of her posterior. Palming her personal trainer’s behind, she tested tense flesh.

Natalia bit her lip; at least Hope had taken the bait.

 

In that moment the board member thought of backing down; she had won, this wasn’t even necessary, or even appropriate! But the brunette couldn't forget the redhead’s conduct, her nerve. It was the principle! And for all her agitation, she had enjoyed the girl’s advances, even if they weren’t on her terms.

 

"Well since you were so keen, allow me to respond in kind…” the brunette stated coldly. Using a knee to keep pressure on the small of the redhead’s back, the young board member gripped the hem of Natalia’s grey athletic tights. The brunette paused, shaking her bob as she focused, short dark hair swishing from side to side.

 

Tugging and stretching the tight fabric down around the girl’s hip, she was pleased to see Natalia had worn no knickers under her compression clothes. Intentionally dragging a knuckle against her trainer's sex as she probed, Hope elicited a sharp intake of breath from the redhead and smiled dangerously; she still wanted this.

 

Wriggling, Natalia felt the hand move around her waist as the tight fabric slipped over her ass and down her pale thighs in one swift motion. The taught material tangled around her knees, further binding the helpless agent.

 

Hope's breath caught in her throat; there it was, Talia’s shapely ass, tantalizingly raised and ready for punishment. It was now or never...

 

SMACK!

 

Natasha heard the slap before she felt the pain in her right buttock, a stinging sensation she was not expecting. This quickly turned to uncomfortable warmth, the soreness focused around the area of impact. 

 

The redhead blinked; she knew the brunette liked it rough, but had never considered this outcome when she started their foreplay. This was, humiliating.

 

Attempting to break free, Natalia struggled against the mat. But before she could get away Hope rested her weight on the agent’s back, pressing her down.

 

"Talia stay still!" Hope commanded firmly. The agent relented, biting her lip once more. She was a superior fighter, a seasoned spy. But that was not her role here. Her seduction had failed and this was her only back up strategy. 

 

Surreptitiously lifting her free hand to her sore cheek, Natalia attempted to rub her pale flesh. Before she could however, Hope slapped her fingers away, refusing the agent any relief. And so Natalia shrugged the blow off, remembering she was an ex-soviet assassin, a veteran S.H.I.E.L.D agent; she could handle this.

 

"That the best you can do?" Natalia asked weakly, brushing wavy red hair from her eyes.

 

Hope scowled, raising her hand once more.

 

The second swat fell harder against Natalia's cheeks, landing with a shallow thwack. Before she had a chance to react however, the same palm came down again.

 

Pain reverberated through the agent’s ass, spreading like wildfire. The redhead winced, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

Two more blows, as hard as the first, landed in quick succession. This time Natalia did gasp; pain flaring across her backside, lower lip wobbling. 

 

She wanted to resist, to throw the brunette off. But something held her back. Feeling trapped, Natasha held her breath, waiting for the next blow.

 

Hope rested her hand on Natalia's behind, gently massaging the reddened flesh even as she applied pressure over the tender area.

 

"Has the bad girl learnt her lesson?" Hope said breathily, still tired from all this exertion: 

 

"Enjoying being spanked by your superior?" 

 

Natalia shuddered minutely as the hand that caressed her behind pinched a sore cheek. Embarrassed, she attempted to hide beneath the red curls that slipped down over her face. 

 

At that moment Natasha hated herself, her job, all which lead her here. When she came to S.H.I.E.L.D she thought she would be making a difference, cleaning up her ledger. Instead Maria had her servicing wealthy Daddy’s pets, using her body and soul to manipulate and deceive. The redhead blinked back tears; she deserved this.

 

The next smack came as a surprise, Natalia having become accustomed to Hope’s condescending caress. Caught out the redhead yelped:

 

"AHHH-Okay!" Natalia croaked: “If you let me go I’ll do whatever you want, alright?!”

 

"Really?” Hope responded deviously.

 

Reaching between the redhead’s thighs, the young board member cupped her trainer’s hot wet pussy:

 

“Cos you seem to be getting all the benefits…”

 

Natalia swallowed nervously; surely this couldn't get any worse? The glowing heat emanating from her cheeks now also resided in her core, leaving the agent worked up and flustered. Hope was clearly keen to see this through, in-spite of her prey’s reluctance.

 

Natalia knew the protocol; give the mark what they want and they’ll be inclined to do likewise. So the redhead tensed her long legs, bracing herself whilst trying to maintain a modicum of self-respect. 

 

Smack,  SMACK, SMACK!!!! 

 

This time there was no warning, no holding back as Hope released her pent up frustration. Natalia stifled a cry, biting a knuckle as the accumulated pain became beyond uncomfortable, her eyes watering. The slaps the Russian felt were sharper, merciless, while that heat spread further, a primal part of both woman’s psyche's unleashed. 

 

Soon the blows started to fall like rain, one after another after another. Each time the shock reverberated through the redhead's body, arched back aching, ass cheeks on fire. 

 

“You let her win?” Wanda asked in astonishment, watching the sordid event unfold:

“Dat is your role in de Avenger’s?”

 

Natasha watched herself being spanked as if in a haze, the out of body experience making her feel woozy.

 

“It was the right play, she invited me in to PYM Tech that night...”

 

“And there she had you again and again” the brunette replied smugly.

 

"Ahhh.... AHHH... AHHHHH!!!" the past Natasha screeched, wide eyes tearing up. Finally the redhead could take no more: 

 

"Ohhh!!!! Hhhhope!!!"

 

……

 

“You like it don’t you?” Wanda asked surreptitiously as the memory faded, “the submission…”

 

“Of course not.” Natasha replied bitterly. The redhead did a double take, snapping out of her lust filled haze with a start as she suddenly realizing how far she had gone, having lost her grip on reality:

 

“I do whatever it takes. That’s it.”

 

“No…” Wanda responded ponderously, circling the wary ex-agent:

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D takes ordinary people and forms them into assets: The Hulk smashes, the Iron man flies… and you let them all fuck you.”

 

Blinking hard, Natasha tried to detach herself. It was difficult; this was her head after all. Her memories, her own actions; all used against her.

 

"Enough." Natasha said flatly, "stop this now."

 

"Why?" Wanda asked, her Sokovian tone almost teasing: 

 

"Is the Black Widow uncomfortable when she is truly naked??"

 

"I said enough!" Natasha bit back her temper, but the anger was boiling over. She was being probed, manipulated, the brunette using her the one thing she knew of her; sex, to delve deeper into her mind. Natasha knew she had to resist, but for once, all her combative skill meant nothing. Still, it helped with the frustration:

 

Reaching for her sidearm the redhead froze once again; her guns were gone; her stealth suit too: Natasha was literally naked.

 

The foreign girl suppressed a gasp; smoky eyes drinking the agent in, gaze travelling down the redhead's midriff as she absorbed the beautiful Spy.

 

Wanda tried to stay calm; or the Agent would know she was well out of her element. Nevertheless staring at the woman's body came so easily, her perfect form almost glowing in the throbbing light that surrounded them both:

 

Romanoff was curvaceous, her magnificent breasts rising and falling as the surprised redhead realised how out of her control this situation truly was. While her stance suggested agitation, the agent did nothing to cover her modesty; clearly used to being ogled in this manner. Wanda tried to blink, eyes wide: perhaps disrobing the redhead had backfired:

 

"In the end, this body is all you have..." Wanda whispered, still engrossed by Natasha's curves, eyes anywhere but the redhead's own. Hands unconsciously rising, her palms hovered over the ex-agent’s magnificent bust, flexing as if magnetized to the older woman’s flesh.

 

Natasha saw that lustful gaze: for all her supposed omnipotence, her interrogator was still just a kid. She could use that:

 

"And you're so different?"

 

Wanda gasped: her own clothing disappeared. Recoiling, the brunette attempted to cover herself, now only clad in skimpy underwear.

 

"Huh, guess you’ve got more to hide than me?" Natasha said slowly, reaching forward and twanging the girl's lavender bra strap.

 

The brunette balked, her rags replaced with revealing lingerie. She felt violated, the redhead able to see so much of her skin, new brassiere and heels emphasising curves she had meant to hide. Even her hair had changed; dark, lank locks now wavy and quaffed.

 

Looking up from her transformed clothing, Wanda spoke through gritted teeth:

 

"You put me in dis, dis ridiculous outfit?"

 

" Guess I have an active imagination... besides you look, cute," The redhead purred in response. Natasha, to her shame, was enjoying the girl’s new attire. Perhaps it was wrong to sexualize a peasant almost 10 years younger than herself. But she had to admit, the waifish brunette had an appealingly pert frame, her vulnerable flesh so much less jarring than the girl's harsh manner.

 

"You want me?" Wanda asked disgustedly.

 

"I want you out of my head, I want out of this cell. So yes, I want you…" Natasha replied, her tone darkening:

 

"But if we're talking about my screwed up head, versus your screwed up head..."

 

Natasha sauntered forward, pressing her curvaceous body against the brunette's more lithe frame, till the women were practically nose-to-nose:

 

"...yours is going to lose."

 

Wanda snapped, grabbing the irritating spy by the scalp, long finger’s tangling in wavy red locks; frustrated by her tenacious prey:

 

"What eez wrong with you?! Silence you mewling- mmpphh! Unnghh!"

 

Natasha rolled her eyes, slipping free of the brunette's grip with ease and diving forward; cutting the young girl off as she captured her soft lips in a bruising kissing.

 

“Unngh!” was all Wanda could get out as her mouth was invaded by another woman’s tongue for the first time; slipping easily to the back of her throat. The Witch wanted to resist but at the same time realized this was a fantasy, a trick of two minds combined. Nothing more. She could use this, assert dominance and find a way to crack the devious redhead. So instead Wanda pushed back against the invading tongue; hoping to gain some control.

Natasha leant into their embrace, tipping back the brunette’s head as she deepened their kiss. Lips smearing together, the ex-agent was impressed by the girl’s insistence, if not by her sloppy technique. The Sokovian was inexperienced and aggressive. 

Yet both women were shocked by the pleasure they derived from the kiss, which despite being hard, was also soft and inviting. Wanda tangled her tongue with Natasha’s desperately, leaping at any chance to assert dominance; one she could not afford to miss. But unlike the spy she was overwhelmed, becoming lost in sensation, oblivious to the strobing light and deep purple mist that swirled around them. Hands at first falling loose at her sides, they soon drifted to the redhead’s waist, beginning to wander. Pushing her own tongue into Natasha’s mouth, she licked lips and teeth alike with increasing earnest.

This left Wanda vulnerable, distracted and barely registering what the redhead was doing with the rest of her body. Natasha used the purchase her hand’s had on girl’s butt too grind her clad pussy up and down on an own outstretched thigh. Over and over the naïve Sorkovian rode a confident limb, her steely guard falling.

Increasing the pressure gradually, Natasha lifted her free hand to the brunette’s breast, gripping a cup firmly. Massaging the pert globe, the ex-agent slipped her hand arounf the girl’s back; flicking open the clasp as she went.

Almost unaware of her actions, the brunette allowed the bra to be eased away from her chest; the Spy’s fingers reaching for an increasingly hard nipple.

Wanda gasped, open-mouthed, as the redhead tweaked her straining flesh, squeezing her eyes shut as the more experienced lover plucked at a vulnerable peak. Suppressing a squeal, she held her ground admirably, even as she was attacked on multiple fronts: Soon however, the light around them turned red hot. 

For what felt like an eternity the women tangled together, bodies and minds as one. Wanda waivered back and forth, enraptured moans escaping helpless lips. Both frantically worked against each other, each trying to assert control. Natasha knew it was only a matter of time till she broke the young brunette. Hormones control the body, the rational mind. She could still reach her ultimatum.

Eventually Wanda found herself attempting to push Natasha away, even while furiously aroused:

"You k-know, none of this is real, that, that you are still a puppet, doing.. doing dare- their bidding. Her bidding…”

Quickly recovering her breath, Natasha licked her lips determinedly:

Launching herself forward, the two women fell, entangled, onto a luxurious red bed. Surprised, the brunette barely comprehended the change in their surroundings before the redhead was on her; straddling the nervous witch. When she replied her tone was victorious:

“Mmmm… Feels real enough to me...”

 

Butterfly kissing down the nape of the girl’s neck, Natasha made short work of the quivering Sorkovian, licking and kissing her collarbone before descending onto her chest. 

 

Conflicted, Wanda flexed her lithe frame against the glorious royal bed; she’d never slept in a place so soft, been wrapped in sheets so fine. The witch cursed herself; this was a fantasy, a mirage she’d helped create, a method to ensnare the enemy Avenger. Her fingers curled into the silk sheets, and the brunette sighed desperately. She could play along with this little fantasy… couldn’t she?

 

Natasha’s leant over the girl, hand slipping tantalisingly down her exposed stomach, trailing over skimpy lavender underwear: close to her needy core. Tugging the frilly fabric down, the redhead observed a neat patch of hair before descending into obvious wetness. The Sokovian gulped; eyelids fluttering open as long digits spread her vulnerable flower, straining against the other woman as her body was easily manipulated.

 

“So tell me, assuming I can convince you I'm worth saving, how would we get out of here?"

 

Wanda looked down at the redhead incredulously:

 

“W-what?” the witch murmured; attempting to gather her wits even as the redhead slipped a long finger into her pussy. 

 

“I know we're in my head," Natasha continued, "that's a given. I'm talking out of this cell…”

 

“Uunggh!” the brunette gasped in frustration, brow knitting as the Spy stimulated her pleasure centres cruelly. Brushing her thighs together, Wanda attempted to relieve her ecstasy to no avail, the redhead easily stirring the girl towards orgasm with a flick to her clit. Tickling her pussy lips with practiced effectiveness, Natasha played with her prey, forcing the witch to shudder and twist in her grip. 

 

“Y-you are… devious Romanoff,” Wanda moaned in reply, eyes rolling as the redhead brushed her G-spot once more.

 

The Sokovian bit her lip, struggling to come up with an answer as the redhead sent sparks of pleasure up through her belly, a second digit slipping between her delicate folds. She elected to respond simply:

 

“ Ahh ugh! Never! I will Never help you!”

 

Natasha laid atop the shaking brunette, slipping a hand beneath the girl’s head.

 

Reaching down, Natasha firmly separated the girl’s legs. Licking her own fingers she ran them up and down the brunette’s pussy; forcing a hiss from the shuddering girl:

 

“We’ll see,” Natasha said, gazing down into desperate green eyes.

 

Drifting up the girl’s body, Natasha crawled forward until she was straddling the girl’s chest, the redhead looking down at a nervous face.

Wary of this movement, Wanda discovered she had been effectively pinned against the pillows by tensed thighs; close now to the redhead’s core:

“You, you are not serious?!” the brunette spat, her hands shooting up to the ex-agent's legs, attempting to hold the woman at bay.

"I just thought, since this is my fantasy…” Natasha purred, enjoying the sense of control she had gained from the girl. The brunette wriggled between her legs, dark rimmed eyes wide and nervous.

The Spy grinned, reaching down to grasp her captive's hands, still tightly gripping her parted thighs, before combing her fingers through that dark luxurious hair, mocking the other girl:  

“Just go with it…”

“I am in control here!” The witch shrieked unconvincingly, struggling even as the woman’s pussy came down to meet her:

In-spite of her anger, Wanda was captivated by the sight of Natasha's womanhood. She had never looked at one before. It was deep and pink, pretty...

However, the brunette had her lips tightly shut as they were pressed into the redhead’s core, the girl fearing what would happen to her if she had a taste of the sweet smelling nectar within. 

“I will have them torture you for this! I will make your nightmares real, I’ll –mmmggh Unnngh!”

Natasha, realizing their conversation was going nowhere fast, responded by applying more of her own body weight, settling down onto the witch’s pretty face and stifling the raging girl:

“Figured that would shut you up,” the redhead said triumphantly; as she rode the brunette’s mouth:

Wanda whimpered in frustration, now struggling to breathe. Closing her eyes she opened her lips and attempted to yell, her voice lost in the redhead’s womanhood, her tongue accidentally licking pussy for the very first time; the soft pink implement swiping over wet folds.

The taste took the Sokovian by surprise; how could this creature taste so… good?  Cautiously she stuck out her tongue again, licking the redhead once more. Warm syrupy sweetness dribbled down over her extended tongue. 

Trying to stay calm, the brunette considered her options, attempting to rationalise her submission: It wasn’t real; she constructed this place in the woman’s subconscious, bound by her sense of reality! Nothing that happened here counted. So, beginning to surreptitiously lap at the Spy’s core, Wanda played along, unaware of increasing appetite. Soon she was lost in the woman’s delicious peach; now pulsing against her mouth. 

Natasha ran a hand through her own wavy red hair, feeling a rush of ecstasy as her body got some much needed relief; It felt good to have someone between her legs again, much better than being tied to a chair.

Looking down, she could see the witch’s dark tendrils of hair spilling out over the pillow. Natasha stroked it back condescendingly, hoping to give the Sokovian more encouragement while she ate her out.

The girl's tongue made clumsy and inexperienced progress, attempting to unlock the woman she had been sent to break down.

“That’s it girl, now who’s boss?” Natasha asked shakily, gasping for air, " Ohh yessss... Good girrrl!"   

The redhead rolled against plump lips, her own eyes rolling as the brunette responded in earnest.

"AHHHH!!!” Natasha screamed as, without warning, the brunette begun swirling and pistoning her tongue; possessed by the task itself. The brunette had talent, a delicacy and dexterity that must come with the power that seemed to seep from this girl. Natasha closed her eyes, trying to think; she was only in control as long as she could keep her consumed. With every second that became harder.

Struggling to retain her composure Natasha let out a guttural groan, her taught torso beginning to twist and flex in correspondence with the brunette's stellar efforts.

Breathing hard, the ex-agent looked down once more. The brunette seemed shocked at her own conduct, disgusted and proud of herself all at the same time; even attempting to arch her back to gain greater access. Unfortunately for Wanda, this only meant more of her puffing mouth was engulfed in pussy. The witch shook her head, screaming into the Spy’s nethers as the petulant redhead rode her face.

 

Gripping the brunette’s hair, Natasha pulled her nose deep into her folds, beginning to grind against the girl greedily.

 

Wanda shuddered, struggling to breath and bucking under the larger woman’s full weight. Losing herself, the redhead jerked against her face faster, thighs tightening around her head as powerful warmth spreading through her loins. Throwing her head back, Natasha fully indulged her urges as she face-fucked the Scarlet Witch.

 

Wanda gasped, closing her mouth as warm, wet juice spread over her lips, cheeks, nose and eyebrows. Aware that this allowed the Spy to move even faster, the wet squish simply lubricating her face, all the girl could do was shudder like a rag doll, whimpering as her skin was covered with warm sticky cream. The Sokovian grimaced, the humiliation making her growl uncontrollably.

 

Close to a major climax, Natasha’s body tensed up uncontrollably. Leaning back on her haunches and pressing against Wanda's face, the redhead swept back her wavy hair, staring up at the infinite, pulsing blackness above them.

 

"MMMNGGHH!!!" Wanda cried uselessly; suffocated by the horny Spy, twisting her lithe body uselessly in place and gripping the ample butt above her chin, digging black nails into porcelain skin.

 

Clinging onto the writhing girl below her; Natasha rode the witch like a bucking stead between her legs. Soon however, the stimulation was simply too much:

"awwWWW!! MMmmmm, UNNGH!!" Natasha yelled, her body giving way:

"How dare- Unnnnghhh! Wanda attempted to snarl, before the woman's orgasm burst onto her face, closing her mouth just in time to avoid swallowing any of her Spy's hot cum.  
     
"Yesss…" Natasha moaned as she doused the brunette in cream, dripping all over her pretty face, mingling with hair and stinging green eyes. For several minutes the redhead just sat, her body taught, waiting for the humiliated brunette to go limp.

Needing to breathe, Wanda opened her mouth gingerly; inadvertently allowing the flow of cream to run down to the back of her throat. Caught off guard, the brunette choked and reflexively; hot liquid gurgled down her throat. The brunette clapped her mouth shut, going into wide-eyed shock as she realized what she had done.

Falling backward onto the tangled bedspread, Natasha took a moment to catch her breath. Sliding onto her belly, the redhead stretched like a satisfied cat. Eying the mortified brunette, Natasha smirked, almost feeling sorry for the sticky girl. She’d done well for a first timer. Then again, did it even count under these circumstances?

Knowing she must look a complete state, Wanda gingerly wiped the cream from her eyelids. She felt dirty. Her hair was now greasier than ever; knotted with sweat and pussy juice. Her eyes, normally calm and striking, were wide and shocked, her mascara smeared down her across her temples. And she was horny; oh desperately, hungrily horny.

That fact was not comforting; Wanda not sure she could even live with the shame of letting a sworn enemy orgasm into her mouth.

The brunette did not need to be a mind reader to tell that the spy was taking great pleasure in her latest humiliation. That she was now in a line up of countless other women the redhead had fucked made the Witch feel like a whore.

In that moment, that horribly undignified moment, Wanda realised that's exactly what she had become. In her desire for control she had become blind to the fact she was prostituting herself. Literally exchanging sex, every fibre of her being for the chance to know this woman’s mind. And that was when she discovered, suddenly, that she did.

Natasha crept closer to the stunned girl, feeling in control:

 

“Now, what were we talking about before I cut you off?”

 

“Wanda shook her head like a petulant child, still staring upward:

 

“I will not tell you how to get away…”

 

“Not even If I’m really, really nice?” the redhead asked playfully, resting a hand on the girl’s thigh.

 

“I am not one of your tramps!” the brunette replied bitterly, turning to meet the Spy’s eyes:

“Kiss. My. Ass!”

Wanda rolled away; she didn’t want to look at the woman anymore. Unperturbed, the Spy maneuvered behind her, the brunette grunting; raised grudgingly into a position on her front, forgotten panties tangling between outstretched thighs.

 

The Sokovian barely blinked; she didn’t think anything could embarrass her anymore. That was when Wanda felt hot breath on her vulnerable behind.

 

Natasha let her hand rest on one of the girl’s pert cheek to relay her intentions. When the brunette didn’t respond, she slowly pulled the witch’s succulent globes apart.

 

The redhead knew she was exposing herself here, acting almost subservient. This was the bluff, signaling to girl that she was willing to be vulnerable, that they were the same even as she gained more control. She had to mislead the Witch; make her pliable and willing. Build her up again before she broke Wanda completely. After what Natasha had planned, the brunette would be willing to do anything. All she had to do was suffer a little indignity:

 

Natasha pursed her full lips, staring at the girl’s quivering pucker as it expanded and contracted before her.

 

Feeling bold, Natasha licked along the length of the girl’s crack, feeling the hollow of the Witch’s anus as her tongue rolled over it. Not slipping inside, she leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on the delicate flesh. Going further, she licked slowly all around the rim of the brunette’s asshole. 

 

Wanda’s eyes widened. Surely the Avenger couldn’t be this depraved? The first flick of Romanoff’s expert tongue let the brunette know, the girl releasing a guttural groan. Twisting her head, the Sokovian could just make out red hair above the twin mounds of her behind. Unable to speak through this bizarre new sensation, the inexperienced brunette simply whimpered.

 

Natasha held her breath, tasting the little witch cautiously. To her relief, the brunette was fresh, unbelievably so; tasting tart and earthy. The girl’s hot sphincter was deliciously tight, her warm insides now hugging the redhead’s tongue with each penetration. Snaking the muscle in an out of the witch caused the young girl to twitch and moan with each escape. Natasha let her resting hand squeeze a pale cheek while continuing to surreptitiously pleasure the Sokovian. Enjoying the delicious jiggle of the girl’s flesh for a moment, the redhead focused on the task at hand.

 

Keeping her cheeks spread with her palms, Natasha placed her thumbs on either side of the girl’s asshole and opened it gently, just enough to expose the tender, pink interior. Becoming more invasive she licked firmly, then pushing the tip of her tongue into the entrance, Natasha slipped further into the brunette’s butthole.

 

Using her tongue to penetrate Wanda, the ex-agent tried not to think to hard about what she was doing, maintaining the same pace while switching up her style; determined to extract an orgasm from the astonished brunette. 

 

Purple light twinkling in the Sokovian’s eyes, the girl shuddering as the wet instrument twirled in her forbidden passage. Starting as a wet tickle, the brunette could only snort and shake as the tongue found nerves she didn’t even know she had, her whole body tightening with each pulse from the Spy’s mouth.

 

Wanda held on, eyes watering as the redhead’s lips sealed around her pucker, Natasha’s hot breath rushing into her exposed colon.

Natasha pressed her face into the tight confines of the girl's crevasse, her hollowed cheeks pressed against Wanda's firm buns; determined to reach further into the brunette's forbidden depths.The young woman's body was responding, the Sokovian panting hard, every breath-out sucking the redhead's lips against her anus.

 

These new sensations, combined with Natasha’s vigorous efforts, lead to an almost unexpected orgasm. Gasping, Wanda fell forward, burying her face in the nearest pillow as her body was suddenly claimed. Shuddering in place, the girl quivered as the redhead licked her behind, amazed by this turn of events. But the depraved Spy didn’t let up:

 

"Grom te Spalio!" Wanda screamed in Sokovian, lurching forward once more as her body vibrated with each wave of pleasure that exploded from her nethers. Lost in bliss, the brunette practically went fetal, long dark hair spilling over her blushing face. 

 

Natasha knew the girl was ready; her body open and exposed before her. Now if this truly was her mind, and the girl was distracted, then she should have exactly what she wanted. When the redhead looked down she immediately got just that: 

Tied tightly around her hips had appeared a dildo larger than any she had used before. Natasha didn’t question how it had gotten there, the redhead smiling; this was her unconscious mind, anything could happen here.

 

Testing the erect cock, Natasha ensured the little witch was still doubled over, oblivious to her new appendage; this would be the final stage of her submission. Just as Agent Hill had once re-made her, the ex-agent would take her anal virginity, her last sanctum of dignity. After that her cause wouldn’t matter; Maximoff would be hers to use.

 

Peeling apart fuller butt cheeks, the redhead then pushed the girl’s legs open with her knees, before lining up her hips. Feeling the body sway, she held the brunette still, before pressing forward.

 

Natasha savoured the moment of taking anal virginity; the head of her strap on slowly stretching the woman’s butthole wide until it slid inside, popping her cherry.

 

The second she took her ass the brunette cried out in pain, gripping the bed sheets and tensing up so tight Natasha was surprised the dildo didn’t shatter. More aroused than ever, the redhead slipped another inch inside.

 

Repeating this short routine, the ex-agent slowly delved into the brunette’s rectum, until Natasha was about halfway in.

 

Beginning to flex her muscles, Natasha skillfully dove in and out of the Sokovian’s tight orifice. Not waiting until the pain died down, Natasha smiled when the brunette’s growls of discomfort quickly dissolved into grunts of strained pleasure: the woman unknowingly defeated. 

 

Unfortunately for the brunette, this was incredibly arousing for Natasha, and instead of backing off as she should have the ex-agent took deeper strokes into her tight rosebud; allowing the sheer girth of her tool to do all the work.

 

Natasha was happy to give the ass a hard pounding, but was surprised by how quiet and compliant the Witch had become, a far cry from the fiery brunette she had first encountered. But for this to be over, the Sokovian had to acknowledge this. Permission was essential in control; otherwise later the girl wouldn’t do as she was told.

 

When she finally gave in however, it was nothing like Natasha expected.

 

The Witch didn’t say anything as she was slowly pounded, still bent over, the only sign of life her raised her ass; pushing back against the redhead’s thrusts. 

 

For the ex-agent it was a sign; this woman wanted her ass fucked, she wanted to test her moral, physical and emotional limits.

 

"You like it don't you?" Natasha asked, sweat running down her brow as she continued her anal exertion, pistoning her hips in and out of her charge at a steady pace.

 

There was no response.

 

"You want more?!" the redhead asked condescendingly.

 

Still no response.

 

"Well if you want more, you're going to have to ask for it!" Natasha said patiently.

 

Natasha was surprised the girl was still holding out; it would be impressive if it weren’t so frustrating. Pushing half her dildo in and out of the Witch’s ass, she pulled fully back until the head almost came out and then shoved back in, never adding more inches or increasing the pace, slowly sodomising the stubborn Sokovian.

 

"More."

 

It was muffled because her face was buried in the sheets, but the girl sounded somehow different, less foreign, more commanding. 

 

"More."

 

Again it was muffled because her face was still buried in the sheets, but the voice felt… different.

 

"Sorry, what?” Natasha said more uncertainly, leaning over her charge.

 

There was a moment's pause and then the brunette lifted her head, twisting to face the redhead.

 

Maria Hill glared back at her:

 

“MORREEE!” the brunette screamed, eyes red and glowing.

 

Natasha blanched scrambling backward and falling into Wanda’s waiting arms.

 

Holding the redhead close to her breast, the brunette leant over the frightened Spy’s shoulder, whispering into her ear:

 

“I can play mind games too.”

 

Natasha struggled in the girl’s grip, feeling feint; what just happened!? Twisting to face the Sokovian, she eyed the girl fearfully:

 

“I can’t control dreams…” the Witch said simply, “but nightmares…”

 

Natasha’s head was swimming, the light around them wavy, distorted.

 

Falling forward, the redhead met the bed where her former boss had been, feeling nauseous and disorientated. The girl had tricked her, exposed her!

 

“All that strength, that confidence. Its an act!” Wanda said smugly:

“  
She broke you didn’t she?”

 

Natasha whimpered, foreign hands gripping her meaty cheeks, sharp nails digging into her flesh. Tugging her hips backward with impressive force, the redhead could only gasp as her asshole was impaled on the dildo without warning; the witch making no attempt to be gentle.

 

The ex-agent tore at the sheets, eyes bulging as the brunette sank several inches of the dildo into her back door. Even by Maria standards, this was rough; no preparation, just determination as her body was forced to swallow several inches of hard plastic cock.

 

Natasha kept breathing, ragged uneven gulps of air, remembering her strategy for this kind of assault. Still it had been a while and the girl’s technique left little time for adjustment; stuffing the redhead like a Christmas goose. 

 

Wanda didn’t hesitate; not any more. Not when she was beating this agent. All this time she had been waiting. Waiting for the famous manipulator to reveal her strategy. Then it had been simple to turn it on her. Somehow the redhead hadn’t seen it coming; apparently the little girl act working on even the most hardened female assassin’s. Now however, was not a time for doubt, the brunette could show no mercy. Wanda had to keep pressing, only stopping when her hips banged against the Spy’s dildo stuffed cheeks; 12 inches now all the way inside her full ass.

 

Natasha didn’t realise the full magnitude of the moment until the girl’s thighs slapped against her behind, sending shockwaves through her core: she was being butt fucked by a 23 year old girl!

 

In that moment the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent lost any semblance of assurance, the walls in her mind crumbling away. The Sokovian was right. All her training, all of her intentions meant nothing. And her body and mind were now forfeit. 

 

Wanda took a few moments to let the realisation sink in, all the while stretching the deepest part of the Spy’ bowels. The Witch’s expanded ego made her want to bask in the glory of the sight before her; the Black Widow on her hands and knees; 12 inches of cock buried in her vulnerable ass. She had done it! And now Wanda was on the path to what she had been aiming for since her family was torn apart years ago. Now she could begin her revenge on the Avengers.

 

As much as Wanda enjoyed her first moment of being deep in Natasha’s behind, she was unashamedly too horny to wait around and it wasn’t long before she gripped the redhead’s waist and slowly removed the phallus from her rear.

 

Natasha let out a relieved moan, having held her breath for what fell like forever; taking her treatment like a good soldier, attempting to stay relaxed as the brunette slowly pulled out her dildo, the head now only stretching her anal ring. Then the Witch slowly pushed all the way back in; until every inch was back up the Spy’s butt.

 

Wanda was entranced by the sight of Natasha’s asshole stretching around her cock, the long, thick dildo strapped around her waist sliding in and out of the redhead’s backdoor, the Spy moaning at almost every movement of her strap on as it moved through the redhead’s ass.

 

Wanda knew everything now, the redhead’s sordid sexual history becoming clearer to the girl with every passing second as she unlocked the Spy’s brain. Agent Romanoff could take a pounding like no other woman she had ever met, all for an agency that no longer even existed, for a woman that didn’t care: Tonight would be no exception.

 

Twisting and rolling her hips, the brunette frowned, determinedly accessing every crevice of the Spy’s rectum to ensure she was nice and pliable.

 

Natasha groaned and shuddered, eyelids flickering with every move. Hanging on as long as she could, the redhead clung onto her misplaced idea of modesty before inevitably giving in:

 

"Pleassseee…” the ex-agent rasped.

 

"What's that Spy?” the Witch replied coldly, “Please, more??”

 

Wanda was struggling to stay focused on the illusion, just stretching the redhead with wide rotations of her hips instead of fulfilling her ultimatum and pumping the strength from her charge.

 

Natasha gritted her teeth, her resolve spiraling with every twist of her hips: 

 

"Please! Maximoff!! Just get it over with!!”

 

The Spy’s words were hesitant but good enough for the Victorious Witch. Digging her fingers even more tightly into the redhead’s hips she began to piston forward.  
Feeling her restraint slip away, the brunette mocked Natasha even as she brutally pumped into her behind:

 

“Take it Spy! Take it all! I am in your head! I see everything you are!” 

 

Wanda paused for breath, flinging back her hair and thrusting forward with gusto. Natasha hissed, tearing at the sheets:

 

“ And you are sooo fucking small!”

 

The sound of Wanda’s thighs smacking against Natasha’s butt cheeks echoed around the redhead’s burning mind, the witch using every ounce of unconscious strength to slam through the Spy’s back door, strap-on between her legs thundering in and out of her ass; hammering the depths of Natasha’s bowels as she began to cry out hysterically.

 

Pain and pleasure burning into one, the ex-agent pumped her behind back at the Sokovian, skewering her own rectum on the vicious strap-on.

 

Devolving into pure lust drove the Witch berserk. Somehow finding a way to slam fuck the Spy’s ass even harder than before, Natasha somehow found a way to match her speed and power.

 

Soon the sodomy became so violent and vicious Wanda knew that the woman would be ruined, left stretched out, gaping and useless if this weren’t just a nightmare.

 

The brunette knew on some level Natasha wanted that. To be unable to continue: to leave Avenging literally behind. The redhead was already damaged, searching for redemption. She wouldn’t find it here.

 

Natasha needed to cum, badly, her whole frame shaking with each penetration. Part of her knew this girl couldn’t be this strong; that she was in an illusion. But it didn’t matter:  
pleasure was pleasure. The redhead winced as her breasts jiggled under another forced penetration: And Pain was Pain.

 

Wanda’s stamina was impressive but neither could hold out indefinitely. Natasha’s head was unraveling all around them and with every stroke of the Witch’s hips the redhead lost her mind.

 

Loving her victory, Wanda wanted to keep going, but knew the redhead couldn’t take much more; the last thing she needed was for her head to turn to mush.

 

Luckily for Wanda just as she thought she would have to give in Natasha beat her to it; screaming at the top of her lungs and shaking in ecstacy.

 

Orgasmic pleasure permeated ever fibre of the Spy’s being. Still merged with her mind, the brunette struggled to deal with the onslaught; feeling waves of hormonal joy rack her own system.

 

Natasha went crazy; slamming her ass back at the girl even harder than before, as if attempting to transfer the orgasm to the brunette.

 

Matching her stroke for stroke, Wanda held on for dear life. With the world pulsating, the Witch went over the edge for what felt like the millionth time, only this time she didn’t stop herself; instead crashing over the precipice and absorbing a monster climax.

 

It was hard, unquenchable, maddening sex, Despite it's power she continued at the same brutal pace, slamming the Spy’s ass through multiple climaxes until she reached her limit.

 

Exhaustion setting in, it felt like forever until finally they came to a stop, the world darkening around them. Natasha collapsed forward, oblivious to everything.

 

Taking a breath, Wanda slowly pulled out, watching as her dildo slid out of Natasha’s asshole, the head coming free with a pop.

 

A dangerous smile crossed the Witch’s face as she studied the depths of the Spy’s dark and swollen crater.

 

Knowing she has found the chink in the Avenger’s armour, the girl didn’t hesitate, even as the space around them dissolved away.

 

Bracing herself, Wanda dove forward into the other woman’s subconscious.

 

…..

 

The Witch awoke with a start, the dim light of the cell burning back into her peripheral vision.

 

Unable to breath, it took the brunette a second to realize her mouth was latched onto her captive’s.

 

Green eyes becoming wide, she broke free; their open mouth’s peeling apart slowly; stretching a string of saliva between their open lips.

 

That had gotten intense fast. How long had she been in the Spy’s lap? 

 

Seconds? Minutes?? Hours???

 

Clearing her throat, the brunette wiped her sore mouth with the back of her gloved hand, before turning back to observe her prisoner.

 

The redhead quivered, still chained to the seat. The woman’s brow furrowed; exhaling shakily.

 

“Romanoff?” the Witch asked expectantly.

 

The ex-agent’s eyes crept open; her Iris’ glowing a deep red.

 

Wanda smiled: she had what she needed.

 

Stroking wavy red locks behind an ear, the brunette leant in and whispered into the Spy’s ear:

 

“You don’t know me, or what you told me, or even dis place, only… ecstacy.”

 

The redhead shuddered, chains rattling, even as she slowly nodded.

 

Wanda sat back, satisfied the pleasure would overwhelm the redhead’s short-term memory: The Spy was a puppet now.

 

Standing up the girl wobbled, her knees weak. Straightening uncertainly Wanda's eyes widened; feeling a trickle of cream run down her bare leg: In-spite of her best efforts the brunette had allowed the redhead more access than she had thought.. 

The woman was tenacious; she would be back. Whether Romanoff recognized her now was anyone's guess. In future Wanda would have to make sure the redhead was properly distracted.

 

It wouldn't matter, the Witch was determined. The Avengers could come for HYDRA, she and Pietro would find another way. This was her real ultimatum:

 

The age of spies was over, the age of miracles had begun.


End file.
